The 3 years of there lives
by Vegetas Girl
Summary: What if Trunks didn't come back from the future alone? What if Bra came with him?


Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ 

/-thinking

//-speaking telepathically 

"Is that kid on our side?" asked a frighten Krillen 

"I don't know Krillin I mean his power is extremely high."

"Would you weaklings be quiet I'm trying to hear what there saying! (do I really have to tell you?) hollered Vegeta. 

"Well done Trunks." said a young girl 

"Bra would you mind shutting up and giving me a senuz bean."

"You don't need it Trunks."

"Just in case." 

"No Goku will be here in a hour so why don't we introduce ourselves?"

Trunks and Bra walked over to the DBZ gang. Nothing was said for a while until Bra broke the silence.

"Hi guys."

"uh Hi." said a still frightened Krillen

"Look Goku wont be here for another hours so why don't we wait here for him?"

"How do you know Goku?" asked Bulma

"Well that she really cant tell you." said Trunks

Vegeta looked them over. The girl had dark black raven hair and crystal blue eyes and look around the age of 15. The boy on the other hand had lavender hair and the same crystal blue eyes. The boy was sayian but he didn't know about the girl she seemed to be a regular human.

"And why not boy?"

"I just cant."

Vegeta smirked, /Just like a weakling./

"Back off you jerk!" yelled Bra

"I wouldn't challenge me girl." growled Vegeta

"Trunks was he always like this?"

"Yep."

"How in the hell would you know what the Prince of Sayins was like?"

"Like I would give a damn!"

"Why you brat!"

Piccolo stepped between the enraged Vegeta and the very pissed of Bra.

"Vegeta she's just a human girl a very weak human, at that."

"Bra watch your mouth!" hollered Trunks

Bra crossed her arms of her chest and smirked.

"wow," said Krillen

"Yeah she looks just like Vegeta."

"That girl looks nothing like me."

"Well she does have your facial features, hair and eyes."

"What are you implying woman?" 

"Nothing she just looks like you."

All of a sudden there was a huge crash and a ki that was never mistaken as Goku's inside the ship that had just landed.

"Wow that was a bumpy ride." said Goku as he climbed out of the ship.

"Hi, Goku." said Trunks

"Uh do I know you?"

"Sort of, can I talk to you in private?"

When Trunks and Goku flew out of ear shot Trunks began to talk.

"Goku in 3 years a very strong enemy will invade earth, and will destroy most of everything on this earthy."

"Why cant you beat them I felt your ki your pretty strong."

"They are stronger than me that's why you must train as hard as you can. They killed all of you except Gohan, me, and my little sister."

Goku pointed at Bra "Who is she?"

"She is my sister."

"She looks a lot like Bulma."

"Well she is her daughter."

"What!"  
"Yeah umm Vegeta and Bulma are our mother and father, but don't tell anyone."

"You have got to be kidding Bulma and Vegeta?"

"Nope, afraid not."

"So that's where your sister got her stance."

"Yeah from dad."

"That's cool." laughed Goku putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Oh, I almost forgot our time machine was damaged do you think mom will mind fixing it?"

No, I don't think she mind." 

Goku and Trunks flew back over.

"Hey Bulma, would you mind fixing their machine?"

"Sure."

"Hurry up woman I'm growing inpatient!"

"Well, it looks like your going to be here for awhile."

"Great!" yelled Bra

"Girl do you want me to pull you from limb to limb?"

"Oh shut the fuck up!"

"You bitch!"

Bra's ki was jumping at every comment Vegeta made. It jumped to high for a human, Trunks and the others began to sense this.

"Bra clam down." command Trunks

"No way this arrogant bastard is getting away with calling me a bitch!"

"Bra clam down!"

"What are you going to stand there girl like a bitch you are!" shouted Vegeta

Bra's ki was jumping so much Goku flew over to help.

"Look Bra we know your upset but no one wants to fight."

"Oh, shut up Karrotto!" spat Bra

Everyone Froze Vegeta and Bra included.

"What did you just call him?" asked Bulma

"I said umm....I said....

Bra's ki lowered , she looked down at her feet ashamed.

"I'm sorry Trunks, you to Goku."

"Bra do you know what you just called him?"

"Yes, I do Trunks its his sayian name."

"How do you know that girl?" questioned Vegeta

"My father called him that." Bra's eyes filled with tears

"Vegeta only calls him that." said Bulma

"Oh and my uncle and aunt called him that to."

Trunks hugged his sister seeing her pain.

"I know you miss him bra I do to." he whispered

"Trunks I will find you later I have to be alone." with that Bra flew off for the forest.

"Bra!" yelled Trunks

"That was odd." said Bulma

"Well, Bra can get a little emotional."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking who taught Bra how to fly?"

"Gohan and I did."

"Gohan?"

"Yeah he taught her a lot of stuff as well as I did."

"Well, I'm not here to listen to all you people chit -chat as you humans like to call it, Whose brat are you?" asked Vegeta

"I cant tell you."

"Why not boy?"

"Because it will in danger my very existence."

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I want to go home and eat." said Goku

Trunks nodded and lifted of the ground holding Bulma in his arms. 

"You will follow Vegeta." Goku said to Trunks

"Thanks Goku." 

~~~~~~~~~Capsule Corp.~~~~~~~~ 

"Trunks!!!" screamed Bra

"Girl do you have a death wish." growled Vegeta

"No, I don't Vegeta, where's Trunks?"

"Outside with the woman." grunted Vegeta

Vegeta saw the pain flick though Bra's blue eyes. Her jaw tightened and her ki jumped. Bra walked outside with saying anything to the arrogant prince. She soon found her brother talking to her younger mother.

"Trunks."

"Yes, Bra?"

"Can we spar?"

"Sure Bra, well we can go to the forest if you like."

"That's fine."

"Bulma I will talk to you later."

"Ok Trunks."

Bra and Trunks flew to the forest and once they got there they formed there fighting stances. . They began to spar they punched and kicked but trunks was letting his anger get to him and didn't realize his ki was rising. 

"Dear Kami something isn't right." said Krillen 

Vegeta also sensed that boy and his friend(they don't know it's his sister yet.) ki rising

"He's going to kill her." said Goku

Goku, Vegeta and Krillen rushed put the door and the others soon followed. They landed just in time to see Trunks turn into a super sayian. 

"Come on Bra you can do better than that." yelled Trunks

Bra threw punches and kicks but Trunks slammed her to the ground. Vegeta ha d this overwhelming feeling that he should kick this boys ass for hurting her, but he didn't know why. Bra got up and lunged herself at her brother. Again she found herself on the ground.

"Trunks stop!" yelled Goku

"Goku stay out of this."

"Your going to kill her!"

"Goku my father would have done this a lot harder."

"This isn't about your father! Trunks calm down!"

"Karrotto don't make me repeat myself."

Bra got up and lunged herself only this time she felt something click inside her. Her blue eyes faded into a sea green and her dark raven hair turned a bright gold. She had did it she became a super sayian. Bra smirked seeing her opportunity she punched Trunks square in the jaw sending him reeling. Then she kicked him to the ground. Trunks stood and fought his sister. All the Dbz gang thought she was human. But then she just turned super sayian.

"I hate father why did he leave!" screamed Bra this time her power increased to super sayian 2 then 3. Her eyes became the normal crystal blue and her golden hair faded to her natural black. Bra began to weep. Trunks immediately powered down and held his sister tight. 

"Bra he loved us remember what he did for you, and remember that there's nothing he wouldn't do for us."

Bra's vision blurred and she fell limb in Trunks arms.

"Trunks what do you think you where doing?" Goku asked angered he walked up and took Bra from his arms and held her. The other flew away seeing it was only a false alarm except for Gohan and Vegeta who wanted to question the boy about his and his friends origin.

"I have to go." 

"No, tell Vegeta who you really are!"

"What!"

"Do it!"

"Why?

"Because this is about your father that's why you put Bra threw this."

"Goku take my sister back to Capsule Corp. now!"

"No!"

"Goku please don't-

""Bra and you can not go on living if you can't even talk to him now, Vegeta you are their father the only person who can have such stubborn children on this earth."

Vegeta stood there and Gohan stood in shock of what his father had said. 

"I'm not their father and I suggest that you don't say I am again."

"Vegeta these guys came from the future this is your son Trunks and your daughter Bra."

"No! I'm not reliving this! Goku take Bra back to Capsule Corp. now!" screamed Trunks

"Trunks-

"NOW GOKU!"  
Goku handed Bra to Gohan and told him to take her back to Bulma's place.

"Trunks you need to calm down."

"No, he put me though this hell!"

"I know your hurting but that's no reason to get angry."

"You know what he told me? He said crying was weak, don't show emotion. I as a weakling. When he died I couldn't even cry at his funeral. My emotions were no where to be found that day. Two months later my mother died because of a hearty attack, but the real reason was because my father died. I had to inherit the family business, I had to be Bra's guardian, I had to place her in new schools because she was expelled from all the others. I remember the hell he but me though!"

"I don't know what your talking about boy!" yelled Vegeta

"You already took my mother I mean Bulma as a mate have you not?"

"How do you know boy?" sneered Vegeta

"I know alright, I'm your fucking half breed son!"

"I know he has caused you alot of pain but remember he hasn't caused it yet."

Vegeta blasted off towards Caspule Corp. leaving a upset Trunks and the baka they called Goku

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK I'm ending it here! Anyway why is Vegeta flying towards Casplue Corp? Well, please review! no flames please this is just my 3rd fic! lol!

Vegetas Girl 


End file.
